


Prolog: Fala (I)

by nihilisten



Series: Jezioro Strachu [1]
Category: KING Stephen - Works, Needful Things - Stephen King, The Sun Dog - Stephen King
Genre: Castle Rock, Gen, Horror, Thriller
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Kwiecień 1990, w Castle Rock znów zaczynają dziać się dziwne rzeczy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spośród wielu prac Stephena Kinga, które uwielbiam, największy sentyment mam do wszelkich utworów związanych z Castle Rock. Zaczęłam to opowiadanie już jakiś czas temu, ale dopiero teraz zebrałam się w sobie, by je kontynuować. Postaram się dodawać nowe części w miarę regularnych odstępach czasu. Przewiduję około dziesięć części na całość. Czas akcji to kilka miesięcy przed wydarzeniami z "Polaroidowego psa".

Każde małe miasteczko posiada jakąś niezwykłą historię, o których plotkuje się przy kawie lub z sąsiadem, którymi straszy się niegrzeczne dzieci i turystów oraz które nierzadko urastają do miana miejscowych legend. Historie te mogą być prawdziwe lub nie, ale zazwyczaj tkwi w nich ziarno prawdy z prawdziwych wydarzeń, które kiedyś miały miejsce.

Miasteczko Castle Rock w stanie Maine nie było wyjątkiem od tej reguły. Z lubością wspominano tu wściekłego psa ludobójcę, ambitnego pisarza i jego powstałe do życia alter ego czy psychotycznego mordercę, który w latach siedemdziesiątych mordował wyłącznie kobiety. O nich wspominano najczęściej, lecz z pewnością te opowieści nie były jedynymi.

Zajmowanie się „dziwnymi historiami” takimi jak te należało do obowiązków szeryfa, w Castle Rock nie mianowanego, a wybieranego. Poprzedni szeryf, George Bannerman, stracił życie w starciu z Cujo i dzięki temu zapisał się w historii miasteczka jako „Wielki George”, miejscowy bohater. Alan Pangborn, obecny szeryf, spełniał swoje obowiązki najlepiej jak umiał, ale miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał wykazywać się aż takim bohaterstwem jak jego poprzednik. Miał już na swoim koncie jedną „dziwną historię” dotyczącą pewnego pisarza, ponadto wpakował za kratki postrach miasteczka i chociaż w oczach wielu ludzi nadal nie dorównywał Wielkiemu George’owi, na razie miał dość „dziwnych historii”. Co za dużo, to nie zdrowo.

Mimo to w przyszłości miasteczko miało stać się sceną „dziwnych historii” jeszcze niejednokrotnie… a jedna z takich historii miała miejsce w kwietniu 1990.

* * *

Zaczęło się od pewnego wędkarza.

Facet nazywał się Thomas Baranski i miał chyba największego bzika na punkcie łowienia ryb w całym miasteczku. Już na początku marca codziennie przychodził nad Castle Lake sprawdzić, czy lód na jeziorze odtajał i czy można pójść na ryby. Kiedy tylko łowienie stawało się możliwe, kilka razy w tygodniu szedł tam z wędką, czasem z kumplami, czasem sam, i łowił tam do wieczora. Jego żona zdawała się nie mieć nic przeciwko jego nieszkodliwemu dziwactwu, po powrocie witała go ciepło i dzięki temu ich małżeństwo kwitło.

Zima 1990 była nadzwyczaj mroźna, nie chciała ustąpić aż do końca marca, w końcu jednak usunęła się i zrobiła miejsce wiośnie, by ta rozłożyła swoje kwitnące dywany w Castle Rock. Baranski niemal od razu po puszczeniu mrozów poleciał nad jezioro, by z zachwyceniem stwierdzić, że sezon łowienia ryb został rozpoczęty. Pobiegł do domu po swoją ukochaną wędkę, odziedziczoną jeszcze po dziadku i wrócił nad Castle Lake, by łowić. Wpatrywanie się w nieruchomy spławik zawsze wprawiało go w dobry humor, nawet jeśli nic nie złapał, choć oczywiście zdobycze były głównym triumfem. Teraz, tuż po zimie, nie oczekiwał, że złowi coś potężnego, ale wystarczał mu sam fakt, że mógł siedzieć nad jeziorem z wędką w ręku.

Baranski spodziewał się, że pierwszy w tym roku wędkarski dzień będzie, jak zawsze, fantastyczny, i w sumie nie pomylił się tak bardzo.

Tylko że jego oczekiwania były zupełnie inne od rzeczywistości… bo nie wiedział, że wraz z roztopieniem lodów coś przebudziło się w Castle Lake.

Siedział przez kilka godzin na brzegu, wpatrując się w spławik, gdy w pewnym momencie zauważył na niebie kłęby czarnych chmur. Normalnie nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu kwiecień dopiero się rozpoczynał i nie nadeszły jeszcze pory pięknej pogody, jednak chmury te były dosłownie czarne jak smoła, zasłaniały całe niebo i w przeciągu zaledwie kilku minut nad Castle Lake zrobiło się ciemno jak w nocy. Równocześnie zerwał się bardzo silny wiatr, który wzburzył jezioro.

To wystarczyło, by Baranski domyślił się, że czas zwijać manatki albo nad samym jeziorem złapie cię burza, przyjacielu, i jeśli nie chcesz zmoknąć ani stracić wędki, lepiej szybko zabieraj się do samochodu i w nogi!

Tak, domyślił się tego z łatwością, ale łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Szarpnął za wędkę, chcąc wyciągnąć ją z wody, nim silniejszy podmuch wyrwie mu ją z ręki albo złamie ją fala, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu, wędka jakby przykleiła się do wody. Nie mógł jej wyciągnąć.

Co jest, pomyślał, bardziej wściekły niż zdziwiony. Akurat gdy nadeszła burza, na wędkę musiała nadziać się jakaś duża sztuka? Cholerny pech, bo jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, wędka się złamie, a tego bardzo nie chciał.

Pociągnął mocniej, bez skutku, i wtedy złość powoli zaczęła zmieniać się w niepokój. Wędka wyglądała, jakby

(coś ją trzymało)

woda w jeziorze zmieniła się w klej, który utrzymywał ją na miejscu. Wiatr wiał tak mocno, że dopiero wypuszczające liście drzewa szumiały ogłuszająco jak sto wiatraków, chmury nadal zasłaniały niebo i kiedy ostatnie szarpnięcie wyślizgnęło mu wędkę z rąk, Baranski przestraszył się nie na żarty.

Wędka chwilę unosiła się pionowo na jeziorze, a potem rozległo się kilka suchych trzasków i woda dosłownie wciągnęła ją w głąb. Wyglądało to tak, jakby powierzchnia wody załamała się i zassała drewniany kijek niczym zapałkę.

– Co jest, kurwa… – z piersi Baranskiego wydobyło się zdławione westchnienie. Ze strachu oczy prawie wyszły mu z orbit, ale wbrew rozsądkowi żadna kończyna nie chciała się poruszyć.

Uciekaj, wrzeszczał głos w jego głowie. Uciekaj, albo zaraz podzielisz los tej pieprzonej wędki!

Jasne, sam pomysł, że mógłby się utopić, wydał mu się głupi. Był doskonałym pływakiem, w młodości zdobył wicemistrzostwo szkoły, woda była jego żywiołem. Pod warunkiem oczywiście, że nie pływał podczas burzy…

Stał jak wryty na brzegu jeziora, patrzył na coraz wyższe fale, na których jednak nie było widać fragmentów wędki i uznał, że najwyższy czas spieprzać. Cokolwiek porwało mu wędkę, nie podobało mu się, podobnie jak szum drzew i czarne niebo. Schylił się po swoją torbę wędkarską, sztywno jak staruszek, wyciągnął rękę… i nagle nad jego głową pojawił się cień.

Zamarł z wyciągniętą ręką i wybałuszonymi oczami, nieoczekiwanie zaschło mu w gardle. Wiedział, że musi podnieść wzrok, musi spojrzeć na to coś, co porwało mu wędkę i teraz w najlepsze zawisło nad jego głową, musi się wyprostować i stawić mu czoło, musi być twardy, ale och, cholera, to coś wisi nad nim, to cień, CHOLERA TO CIEŃ JAKIEGOŚ STWORA, CIEŃ POTWORA Z JEZIORA POTWORNEJ RYBY O MÓJ BOŻE O BOŻE JEDYNY…

Ale to nie był żaden potwór. To była fala.

Fala czarnej jak smoła wody wzniosła się na kilka metrów tuż przed nosem Thomasa Baranskiego. Stała nieruchomo. Nie płynęła, nie zbliżała się, nie załamywała. Po prostu stała niczym wykuty w granitu pomnik, jakby na coś lub kogoś

(polowała)

oczekiwała.

Baranski nie przejmował się już swoją torbą, nie przejmował się wędką, nie przejmował się niczym. Zerwał się i zaczął ogromnymi susami biec do samochodu, byle tylko uciec od tego czegoś na jeziorze, dopaść swojego mercedesa, wrócić do Natalie, zjeść z nią kolację i spędzić normalny wieczór, byle tylko przeżyć. Powiedział sobie, że jeśli się nie odwróci, jeśli nie spojrzy na to okropieństwo, nic się nie stanie, wszystko będzie dobrze…

A jednak bardzo wyraźnie widział, że cień za nim podąża, mało tego – prześciga go, co oznaczało, iż fala właśnie znalazła się nad jego głową.

Baranski wrzasnął i przyspieszył, równocześnie lekko odwracając głowę, w samą porę, by zobaczyć czarną masę lecącą na niego z ogromnej wysokości. Zdążył jeszcze jedynie pomyśleć „Jezusie Miłosierny, ratuj mnie!” i fala runęła na niego całym ciężarem.

A potem woda jak gdyby nigdy nic cofnęła się z powrotem do jeziora, porywając ze sobą mężczyznę.

Gdyby ktoś stał z boku i obserwował całą scenę, zobaczyłby ogromną wynurzającą się z Castle Lake falę wody, która niczym macki zalała swoją zdobycz, wciągnęła ją w toń jeziora i tak jak wcześniej wędkę zassała pod wodę, a potem rozpłynęła się w toni wodnej. Wszystko to trwało najwyżej trzydzieści sekund, po których powierzchnia jeziora wygładziła się, a czarne chmury rozwiały tak szybko, jak się pojawiły. Castle Lake znów wyglądało jak zwyczajne jezioro na początku wiosny.

To wydarzenie, zniknięcie Thomasa Baranskiego, zapoczątkowało w Castle Rock nową „dziwną historię”, o której później wielokrotnie plotkowano podczas filiżanki kawy w kawiarni „U Nan”, w parku miejskim czy na ławkach przed Ratuszem. I chociaż nie wsławiła się tak jak historia „gładkiego mordercy”, Thada Beaumonta czy Cujo, także zyskała miano miejscowej legendy.

Tej właśnie wiosny Castle Rock znów było bardzo spokojne, a zarazem tak bardzo niespokojne.


End file.
